Coming Home
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Harry comes home to be with his family. It is part of a series.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had arrived in the UK and went to Gringotts to get information over the Potter clan. "**I'm sorry Lord Potter**," said Griphook, the Potter's financial advisor. "**But they had left for America**."

"I see, thank you." He said and started to leave. He had got a ticket to America. Griphook told him that they were living in California so he got a ticket to Los Angeles. He was also told that his family's allies were also living there as well.

* * *

Once he landed at LAX, he went to get some information on the Potters and where they lived or worked. He found a Dr. Lily Potter and she was working at a hospital. So he went to the hospital.

"May I help you?" Asked a nurse.

"Yes, I am looking for Dr. Lily Potter." He asked, "she does work here right?"

"Yes, she does. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Harry James, I'm an old friend of hers. She treated me like her son." The nurse nodded and made the phone call.

"Dr. Potter, there's a Harry James here to see you. He's waiting in the lobby, yes ma'am." She hung up, "she'll be right down." Harry nodded and went to sit down and fell asleep. About ten minutes later, a very beautiful young woman came down, with dark red hair, green eyes. She was dressed in a blouse, slacks, crocks and a white coat.

She had her stethoscope around her neck, She went to the front desk. "Where is he?" She asked, the nurse had pointed to him. She looked over to see a young man in all black, cargo pants, boots and a hoodie. The hood is over his head and covering his eyes. His feet were crossed and his hands were in his pockets.

She reached over and gently lifted his hood. The light woke him up revealing eyes she had only seen in her dreams and in a mirror. She gasped and jumped back. Tears were falling out of her eyes. "Harry, my son!" She said and hugged him tightly. "I knew you were alive! I! Knew! It!"

"Mom, forgive me." He moaned, "I have been on the go since last week, m tired." She kissed his forehead.

"Come on, let me finish up and we'll go home." So she grabbed him and took him to her office. Once there he went back to sleep. Later Lily woke her son up. "Ready to go?" She said, Harry nodded and they left.

* * *

Once there, they got out on to the grounds of a huge manor. Harry got his bags and started to yawn. They walked up to the front door, she opened the door and wrapped an arm around her son. "I'm home!" Just then a man came in, he was handsome and looked like an older version of Harry with hazel eyes.

"Hello dear," he said and he saw Harry. "Harry?" He went over to his son and grabbed him in a huge hug. Harry was exhausted, all he wants to do is sleep. He hugs his dad but he just want to go to bed. "Let's get you to bed," he said. So they showed him to a room and he placed his bags down.

He slipped into the bed and got some sleep.

Meanwhile, some teens and young adults came home. Lily and James had told them that Harry was alive and there. "He's just went to bed." She said.

"When did he show up?" Asked a young woman, she had long cotton candy pink hair, beautiful teal eyes and a body of a goddess. She was dressed in a white midriff top, and low rise jeans.

"This afternoon," said Lily. The other one had rainbow colored hair to the small of her back and violet eyes. She was in a white T-shirt, ripped low rise jeans and boots.

"Is he alright?" She asked.

"Yes, he is." Said Lily, "he's resting though so don't disturb him."

"Alright mom."

"I mean it Roselyn Amanda Potter." Roselyn suddenly paled, her mom used all three names. A sure sign she annoyed with her. Roselyn and the other girl that was with her were twin sisters. The other girl's name was Angel. Both were metamorphs, meaning they can change the way they look. They just decided to look like human ponies. (1)

Rose want to look like 'Rainbow Dash' and that who she stayed as. Angel can change into any of the 'Mane 6'.

When it was time to go to bed, Angel and Rose snuck into the guest room where Harry was in and saw him, he was gorgeous. His black hair was long and messy and he was buffed. They looked at each other and nodded they got into the bed with him and placed their heads on his chest and went to sleep.

TBC

Note: 1. Picture the artwork of fatelogic .deviantart (no spaces)

I know it looks like I had started in the middle of it but everything will be revealed as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Harry was up and noticed that he was being held by two beautiful girls. One had long pale rose hair and the other had rainbow colored hair. Both were very will built as well, he slowly removed himself from their grip and started to get dressed.

He was in a pair of red and gold bike shorts, gold and red basketball shorts, sandals, a grey 'Marauders Mixed Martial Arts' T-shirt and a red hoodie with the logo of his brand in gold on the back. He grabbed a bag with weights in it and he headed out to the beach.

* * *

Once there, he took off his hoodie, T-shirt, sandals and basketball shorts. He reached into the bag and pulled out some weights and placed some 100 pound weights on his wrists and ankles. Then he started to take off. He runs 5 miles every morning with 400 pounds on him to keep him strong. Once he got his blood pumping, he put the weights away and dove into the ocean to swim 10 miles out and back. After that he went to the weight area and started to lift some weights. He did some curls, squats, presses and lifts. After a few hours of solid exercise he went to the showers, cleaned off the sweat and got dressed in some fresh clothes. He went to an ATM and got some money out so he could eat.

* * *

He went to a restaurant and sat down to eat. He was enjoying a burger when a young woman had came in she had long blond hair in a ponytail and light blue eyes. She was dressed in a light blue bikini top and white shorts. She had seen Harry, ran over and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Harry!" She said in a soft but loud voice. He looked at the young woman and was in shock, this was Luna.

"Luna? Is that you?" He said, she held him tightly and nodded. She let him go and sat down at his table. They started to talk and eat lunch, she was very happy that her 'big brother' was alive and alright.

* * *

After they had lunch they went their separate ways but Harry got her number for whenever he wanted to talk. He headed out into the city and saw a phone store. He went to get one and got his number. Then he started to head home when all of the sudden, someone was on a motorcycle and pulled up to him. It was Jimmy, his elder brother.

"Hey bro," he said. "Need a ride?"

"Sure, thanks." He said and got on. They took off and headed home they were talking about nothing in particular when Harry had noticed that they were being followed and his right middle finger started to burn. Meaning there's danger, 'uh oh.' He thought, "Jimmy, I think we're being followed."

"What?" He said.

"That car behind us has been following us since we left Downtown."

"What do we do?"

Harry was looking around and saw a park and smiled, 'this is going to be like that mission on Kyron 5.' "Head for the park." So they got to the park and were ahead of their followers. Harry got off, "okay. Tell Mom and Dad that I'll be home later."

"Like Hell! I'm Not Leaving You!"

"Jimmy I got this! I'll handle this, trust me."

"Fine! But you better come home."

"I will." So Jimmy took off and Harry went somewhere to change clothes. Just then the car had came up to where they were and three people got out.

"Where they go?" Said one of them. Harry saw them and noticed that they were working for the British Ministry of Magic. He was dressed and got ready to fight.

As the British wizards were looking for Harry they were complaining. "Let's find the damn brat and get out of this Merlin forsaken country." Said another.

"I see what you mean, Crabbe." Said the third, "I think my IQ dropped 20 points within the last 10 minutes. We should obliviate the entire country, kill everyone here and take it back." Just then they heard laughter.

"You? Take America back?" Said a voice, "I'd love to see you try!" They were looking for him when all of the sudden, a black blur had showed up and attacked one of them. Then the other one went down.

"Where are you coward?" Said the last one, just then he was behind the man. He was dressed in all black, a sleeveless bodysuit, boots, gloves and a nose and mouth mask. His hair was down to his shoulders and he was ready to take the last one out.

"Here," he whispered. The wizard quickly turned into sweet unconsciousness. Then he tied them up, hung them by their ankles and left a note for the local aurors. "Well, better alert them and take off." He fired off sparks wandlessly into the sky and left.

* * *

Later a group of aurors had showed up, one had short brown hair and a mustache, he was in a suit, trenchcoat and boots. The next one had black hair and goatee, dark eyes and looked like he should be on a bottle of rum. He was dressed in a dark suit and boots. The last one was female with pink hair, purple eyes and was in a bustier, low rise slacks, boots and a jacket.

"There was a note addressed to us sir!" Said an rookie auror. The 'pirate looking' man took the note and read it.

'_To whom it may concern-_

_These men are from the British Ministry of Magic, if I were to be a betting man, I'd say that they were chasing after me. All because of their Minister, he needs a patsy to blame for all his failures and he has no one there. Enclosed is a letter to the British Ministry telling them to 'back off', I just thought I'd give you a head's up._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_'

The auror captain read who it was from and got pissed. "I'm Gonna Hex Him So Bad, Ol' Charlie'll Feel It!" He said, his partners tried to stop him.

"Sirius," said the other man. "What's wrong?" He followed the man along with the female.

"That Son Of A Bitch Knows Harry's A Sensitive Subject To Me!" Said Sirius.

"What do you mean cuz?" Said the female, Sirius handed her the letter and she read it. "Harry," she said softly.

"Sirius, we don't know James did this!" Said the other guy.

"Remus, we taught each other! Remember?"

"Let's see what he to say first." So they got into a car and headed for Potter manor.

* * *

Once there Sirius got to the door. "JAMES, OPEN THIS DOOR!" Sirius screamed, he did and looked at them non-plusedly.

"Padfoot, Moony, Dora. You bellowed?" He said, Sirius barged his way in. "Oh please come in." They were in the living room, "what's wrong? I'm retired remember?"

"You think this is a JOKE PRONGS?" Said Sirius.

"What the hell are you talking about?" James asked.

"Three British aurors were caught and there was a note left for us." Said Dora as she handed him the note. "Read who it's from." So James did and paled.

"JIMMY!"

"YEAH DAD?" Jimmy yelled back.

"Come Here Please." So Jimmy came in the living room, he was in a T-shirt and jeans.

"What's up?" He said and saw Sirius, Remus and Dora. "Oh hey guys."

"Where's Harry?"

"Upstairs in the shower, want me to get him?"

"That would be helpful."

"Okay, be right back." With that the eldest Potter child went up to get his younger brother.

* * *

"Harry?" He said while knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Harry said.

"Dad wants you." The water stopped about 5 minutes later, the door opened and Harry walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and another around his neck as he was drying his hair. He had on boxer-briefs on under the towel and crocks on his feet. Jimmy wasn't paying attention before but he noticed Harry had some impressive ink work done.

"Nice tatts, bro." He said.

"Thanks." So they went downstairs to see what was going on.

* * *

Once down, Sirius, Remus and Dora were in shock. Harry was alive. "Harry?" Said Dora with tears in her eyes and she went over to hug him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I just got out the shower." He said, "Jimmy said you want to see me dad?"

"Here he is Sirius," James said.

"I see you got my note," Harry said.

"So you did write this," said Remus holding up the note.

"Yep, like I said. I thought I'd give you a head's up."

"Where have you been Pup?" Said Sirius, Harry was worried he knew that question was coming.

"Sigh, I think you guys should sit down and I'll explain." So they did and Dora sat down next to him, "We need to get the others." So Jimmy got, Lily, Rose and Angel.

"We'll tell the others later." Lily said.

"Okay," said Harry and he began his story. Three hours later everyone was looking at him. "And that's it."

"Okay," said Sirius. "Let me get this straight Pup. You aren't from this universe but you were told that this is your 'home' universe?"

"Yes."

"In your 'birth' universe, we're dead and you were basically left alone. No friends, family nothing." Said Remus.

"Yes."

"But when you wanted to end it all, you were teleported to China where a young man had made a wish for 'brothers' to watch his back and be there for him." Said James.

"Yes."

"Which in turn his pathetic father had made a wish that you all were men above men, so heroic that no one would doubt that you were good men." Said Lily, Harry nodded.

"Then after you left this cave, you came up on a cursed training ground and this moron started to fight you, his son and the other four guys in a mid air battle." Said Dora, Harry nodded.

"And you knocked him into a spring where a panda had drowned and he got out and tried to attack you for revenge?" Said Jimmy.

"Um hmm."

"He got in a good hit where all of you were knocked in the same spring which was a portal to another dimension and suddenly you five were on another planet." Said Angel.

"Yep."

"Then during that time, you helped some soldiers that were in the middle of a battle and your magic didn't work so you had to make do with laser rifles and sabers." Said Rose.

"Yeah."

"After the battle, you were taken back to Earth, which wasn't your Earth and all five of you had join the military that would protect the planet from monsters, demons and aliens that would make Tommy seem like a pussy." Said Sirius.

"Yeah."

"After you five had joined, you shot up in the ranks and became Admirals of your own fleet of ships. By being at the right place at the right time." Said Remus.

"So then, you guys patrolled space for a few years and then heard this evil intergalactic empire wanted to destroy Earth, so you went out and did what you guys normally did. Kick ass!" Said Dora, Harry nodded.

"But as the empire was gasping its final breath, you guys had came to this universe's Asia and went to Japan to meet up with Ranma's mother, Nodoka. So that you can start new lives," said James Harry nodded.

"Which you did and you started a Mixed Martial Arts gym and brand." Said Lily.

"Yeah."

"Then you wanted to see if you had family here. So you used Nodoka's contacts to see if you did and it turned out that you did." Said Jimmy.

"So you work your way to the UK and to Gringotts to find out if we were there." Said Angel.

"When you found out that we weren't and our vaults were empty and moved, you bought a one way ticket here and headed for a library where you found mom." Said Rose.

"And the rest you know." Said Harry, Dora grabbed Harry and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm just glad you're home." She said, "doesn't matter to me. Where you're from."

"That's right," Said Lily, "you are MY son. No one's taking you from me." Harry smiled.

"But I do have one thing." Said Rose.

"What?"

"Can we see you in your dress uniform?" They laughed.

"Sure, just let me get dressed.

TBC

Note: Okay, I have taken some things from 'Dragon's Destiny', 'Private Bet's #10' and 'Mirrors Multiplied'. Who are the others besides Ranma? I want you to take a guess. I'll acknowlege those who gets it right and the first one who does gets not a cookie, but a cookie cake.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had went to his room and got dressed in his military dress suit. It was white and looked to be a cross between the Navy dress uniform and the Marine dress uniform. He came down to show it off.

Meanwhile James and the family were waiting. "Okay, here I come." He said, everyone looked over to where he was and saw Harry. Lily and James couldn't be more prouder. Harry was in full attention, he was covered in medals and ribbons. Lily went to her son and gave him a big hug.

"Look at you!" She said, "oh my god! You look fantastic!" She kissed him on the temple. "James look at our son." James smiled as he did.

"Your mother's right you look great." He said, everyone was gushing at how he looked, then he went upstairs to get changed and dressed in a T-shirt with his brand on it, jeans and crocks.

* * *

Later, he was relaxing and thinking about his brand wanting to make it international. 'But how?' He thought, he sighed. "I wish I knew a lawyer." Angel looked at him.

"Huh?" She said.

"I need a lawyer."

"Why?"

"Well, I have this brand. It's a 'MMA' brand; 'Marauders Mixed Martial Arts', I want to make it international and bring it here to the States."

"Why not ask Iris?" She said.

"Iris?"

"Our elder sister, she's Jimmy's twin."

"Wow, I didn't know he has a twin." Just then a gorgeous reddish-black haired woman came down behind him. she was tall, around 6 feet, with green-hazel eyes and dressed in a T-shirt, slacks and designer framed glasses. "Wish I could meet her." She smiled and grabbed him.

"Well, call me your personal genie." She said, "because your wish is granted." Harry looked up and saw this goddess of a woman and she kissed him on the lips.

"Iris?" He said stunned, "you're a lawyer?"

"Am I a lawyer?" She said as if it was an insult. "Harry love, I'm one of the best! I've been told I can get people off both ways." She chuckled at her younger brother's blush. "What's up, talk to me."

"Well you see, I have a brand and I'd like to bring here to the States."

"And you don't know how to do it? Oh, I'll be happy to help you."

"Thanks, I've been thinking about for a while."

"Let's see what you have for your brand." He showed her the shirt he was wearing. The design was of a cute anthropomorphic stag in board shorts, ankle braces and mma gloves. It was in a kenpo stance and had a determination in its eyes. It was in a circle with the words 'Marauders Mixed Martial Arts' in kanji on it. The shirt itself was black and the stag and circle where white.

"Is that supposed to be dad?" She said.

"Well an anthropomorphic version of him. I have another T-shirt if you want to get a better look." Iris just grabbed him and snuggled in his chest.

"I wish I could just do this but," she stripped him of his shirt leaving him bare-chested. "I'll just take this one." Angel and Rose, who came out of the kitchen just chuckled. Then Iris just skipped to her office, Harry facepalmed himself.

"Is she always like this?" He asked.

"Sometimes." Said Angel.

* * *

Later Harry was in another shirt, this one was white and went out with Dora to have a little fun. She was enjoying herself, they went to a karaoke bar and started to sing but, as his voice was pure silk, her was like cracked brass. He laughed because this was the first time he ever had some much fun in a long time.

After that they went out to have some dinner and went to a movie. After the movie, they walked out and started to talk some. "So, are you happy you're not the only metamorph in the family?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said while giving him a big hug. "Angel and Rose are my best friends."

"Well that's good." They continued their walk and talked on their way home.

End for now.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Harry had got up and was getting ready to go to the beach to do his usual workout but, Jimmy, Rose and Angel went with him. They all started to train. Rose was in sky bike shorts and sports bra, Angel was in a T-shirt and bike shorts, and Jimmy was in basketball shorts and a tank top.

They all kept up with Harry and sparred against each other. "So, let me guess." Said Harry as he was fighting Jimmy. "Mom and Dad have something planned."

"Yep, for tonight." Jimmy said.

"It's just going to be close friends and family." Said Rose.

"Everyone wants to see you." Said Angel.

"Well, can't let everyone down. Can we?" They chuckled.

* * *

Later everyone were headed for lunch. They were relaxing and were planning on wear for the party. "What about your dress uniform?" Said Angel.

"Yeah! You look so great in it!" Said Rose.

"I don't know, it seems too much. Don't you think?"

"Harry, you looked great!" Said Jimmy.

"I'll bet you'd be happy in hand me downs." Said Rose.

"No," said Angel. "MY Harry isn't going to be wearing hand me downs!" The others just shook their heads.

"Alright, I'll wear my dress uniform." Said Harry.

* * *

Later Harry and the others were home. He was getting his uniform out of the closet and went to take his shower. Afterwards, he put on some deodorant and cologne then dressed up. 'Well, here we go.' He sighed and headed downstairs.

* * *

Everyone saw him in his gear, James had looked at his son. "No matter how many times I see him, he still looks amazing." He said, Remus and Sirius nodded. Lilly went over to him and kissed her son the cheek.

"Who's all coming," he asked.

"Well, the Longbottoms, Grangers, Blacks, Tonks, Remus and his family, the Delacours and the rest of the family." She said, "they really want to see you. When we told them that you were alive they were very happy."

* * *

Later the party had started and the first person that had showed up were the Grangers. Hermione was dressed in something out of a burlesque fairy tale. She was very beautiful. The top of her outfit was off her shoulders, showing off the tops of her breasts and plenty of cleavage. Harry just stared at her and was speechless. She slowly walked to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

She had light make-up and a very sweet scent to her. She also had on a choker on her neck, with a glowing emerald hanging from it. When he finally could speak, he gave her a smile. "Mione?" She smiled back.

"Welcome home, Soldier Boy." She said and kissed him.

"Uh…" He said, you could hit him with the Killing curse and nothing would happen. "Whoa." Next came a very gorgeous blond goddess. Dressed the same way but in white.

"Bonsoir Capitaine Potter," she said and gave him a kiss.

"Uh guys? What's with the outfits?" Then Lina came over to him in blue, she slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"We do shows to pay our way through college." She said and sat him down in a chair. "And we have something for you." Just then she walked back to Hermione and Fleur. They were in the ball room with Harry sitting sideways in the middle of the floor.

(**Candyman - Christina Aguilera**)

Then Hermione took Harry's hand and they started to dance. Then at the end of the song she grabbed him, making him dip her and she kissed him passionately. Then everyone started taking pictures. It was like the pic that was taken when World War 2 was won by the Allies. But, Hermione was dressed like she was and her leg was wrapped around him.

Everyone applauded and Harry pulled her back up and they look in to each others eyes. Just then there were some gate-crashers. In the form of Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy.

"Harry Potter?" Said Dumbledore, "You Are To Come With Me NOW!"

"Get off of him and put on some clothes!" Yelled Ron to Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Okay, first off," he said. "It's Admiral Harry Potter! Also, I don't answer to you old man. Secondly," he pulled her to him, holding one wrist with one hand as the other was on her ass. He took off his cap and placed it on her. "You want her, Weasel come get her." Dumbledore, Weasley and Malfoy pointed their wands at them hoping to knock them out. But Harry lifted his hand up and sent them through the back door.

"Sorry about the door," he said as he started to take off his uniform coat. Underneath, he had on an 'A' shirt. He slowly went outside and got ready to kick their asses.

TBC

Note: Picture the girls like the artwork of Jamie Tyndall.


End file.
